Emergency assistance services provide drivers with safety and security during an emergency situation. Emergency assistance services can eliminate the need for a passenger to physically request an emergency responder. Additionally, the evolution of technology with emergency assistance services can allow responders to receive precise information in a timely manner. Responders are capable of understanding where, when, and what type of incident occurred and how to respond to the incident.
US Patent Application 2004/0183671 illustrates an emergency-use key fob communicator that automatically dials an emergency number using a cellular telephone network upon actuation of a single activation button. The key fob communicator is configured to perform only outgoing calls to a single telephone number. The number to be dialed from the key fob communicator may be restricted to preprogrammed assigned emergency numbers or to a single emergency number such as 911. To prevent inadvertent activation, the key fob communicator includes a single activation button shielded by a button guard. The single activation button assigned to dial a programmed number prevents misdialed numbers and the button guard prevents damage to the activation button and inadvertent dialing. The key fob communicator may also be capable of determining the key fob communicator's geolocation and communicating the geolocation to the receiver of an emergency call from the key fob communicator. The key fob communicator includes a sole power source internal to the key fob and is intended to be used only in emergency situations.
US Patent Application 2008/0150683 illustrates methods and wireless devices for providing secure operation of a vehicle. In one such method, a key for accessing a vehicle is detected, a vehicle operation policy associated with the key is retrieved, and operation of the vehicle consistent with the vehicle operation policy is permitted. The key may be embedded within a wireless device such as a cellular telephone. The vehicle operation policy may include an access control rule that may indicate to enable, partially enable, or disable a vehicle operation feature. Where the intended operation of the vehicle is not consistent with the access control rule, the operation may not be permitted and an enforcement action may be taken, such as disabling a feature of the vehicle.
US Patent Application 2003/0231550 illustrates a wireless key system for a mobile vehicle that includes a key fob with a controller, a microphone operably coupled to the controller, a memory operably coupled to the controller, and a telematics unit operably coupled to a vehicle communication bus. Verbal commands received through the microphone initiate the controller to send a function message in accordance with instructions stored in the memory to the telematics unit that activates a function through the vehicle communication bus.